Restaurants have themes and/or ambiances which make each one unique. For example, a nice steakhouse may use rich dark woods with vibrant colors while a Mexican restaurant may use southwestern artifacts with desert colors. Such themes attract patrons and provide a form of entertainment or distraction prior to food being served and after food has been eaten. Changing the theme of a restaurant is time consuming and expensive. Consequently, restaurant themes are rarely, if ever, changed resulting in a stale atmosphere for repeat patrons.
It would be advantageous to be able to quickly change a theme and/or ambiance associated with a restaurant or other space. It would be further advantageous to be able to change a theme and/or ambiance associated with a restaurant or other space while patrons are in the space. It would be further advantageous to be able to quickly change a theme and/or ambiance associated with a restaurant or other space in an automated manner.